


Street Rat becomes a Palace Prince

by bellfort3



Series: MCYT Antarctic Empire AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Other, Philza is King, adopted family, antarctic empire au, mcyt - Freeform, phil and techno, phil and tommy, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno and tommy, they are family your honor, they are royalty, wilbur and phil, wilbur and techno, wilbur and techno and tommy are brothers, wilbur and tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: HI YALL! I literally got peer pressured into writing this so I hope it meets your expectations! This as inspired by another Antarctic Empire AU I read by ScripWriter so go check them out if you like my take on it!So, basically, this an AU where Phil is the king of the Antarctic Empire and he has two prince sons, Techno and Wilbur, that he previously adopted. This story is about Tommy getting adopted by Phil and his journey to becoming the youngest prince of the Antarctic Empire!I don't know if this will be more plot-based or one-shot based so let me know if you have a preference. If not, I'll just roll with it.Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Family dynamics - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), they are Family - Relationship
Series: MCYT Antarctic Empire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055288
Comments: 41
Kudos: 418





	Street Rat becomes a Palace Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Oh, Don’t You Know How It Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961724) by [ScripWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripWriter/pseuds/ScripWriter). 



> Tommy was good at being a Street Rat. He knew everything he needed to do to stay alive and he never hesitated to be it. He had long ago adapted to this lifestyle of steal, run, hide, repeat, but what happens when he is caught stealing by a man in green silk robes?

Tommy had gotten over the shame of stealing a long time ago. You couldn’t feel the shame if you were already too preoccupied with feeling hungry. 

Tommy had many techniques when it came to acquiring ‘free’ food. There was the Classic ‘pretend to be a lost and hungry child that doesn’t have any money.’ The problem with this method is that there comes a point where you’re not pretending anymore and you’re suddenly too old to pull off the puppy dog eyes without getting kicked in the shins. There was the Buddy-But-They-Don’t-Know-They-Are-The-Buddy method, or the BBTDKTATB method for short, of pretending to shop until another customer comes along and distracts the shop owner and gives you enough time to snag something and shove it into your coat. The problem with this method is that it really narrows down the amount of food you can grab. And there was the last method and Tommy’s personal favorite, the Grab and Go. As Tommy got older and lankier, he found this method of just grabbing whatever he could and bolting to be the most effective. He was quick and shifty so he was hard to catch. The only downside of this method was when he  _ did _ get caught, which, before today, had never happened before. 

“Let go of me!” Tommy shrieked, thrashing as he was lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt. “I already said I don’t have anything, you old bastard!”

The man in question ignored him rolled his green eyes. “Mate,” he said, accent thick and smooth like butter. “You’re not fooling anybody. I saw you take the apples. Now, pull them out of that hideous jacket of yours and I’ll pay for them.”   
  


And with that, the man promptly let go of Tommy’s collar and let the boy fall to the ground. Tommy grunted, rubbing his boney butt before scrambling to his feet.

“Pardon?” he said. “You’ll pay for them?”

The man shrugged, the green silk of robe ruffling slightly. “Why not? You want apples, I’ll buy you some apples.”   
  


Tommy was flabbergasted.  _ Was it really this easy? _

_ “If.” _

There it was.

The scruffy teen visibly deflated. “‘ _ If’  _ what, old man? Look at me, what could I possibly give you that you don’t already have?” Tommy gestured down at himself, at his blackened bare feet, his ripped and muddy jeans that had been too small for far too long, his red and white baseball t-shirt and windbreaker that had seen better days close to a decade ago. 

The man hummed, face contemplative. Then, he reached a hand out to Tommy. “Give me the apples.”

Tommy did as he was told, sure that the man was just going to go and place them back into the basket and probably apologize to the shop owner. What he was, in fact, the opposite. The man promptly paid for the apples and handed the grocery bag to Tommy. Tommy took it without hesitation. 

“W-what about the  _ ‘if?’”  _ Tommy mumbled, still somewhat in shock. He had gotten caught and  _ still _ had three apples to munch on for the next day or so! How?!

“About that…” the man smiled, the action brightening his eyes. “I would like to share the apples with you. Do you mind taking me to your home so we can snack decently instead of out on the streets?”

Tommy’s brain went static. He was aware that the man was still standing there, that same smile of his placating face, now more sickly than sweet. 

“Unless you don’t want to share, then I’’ take the apples  _ I  _ paid for and be on my way.”

That triggered a reflex response out of the teen. He clutched the grocery bag to his chest, taking a step back. “N-no! I want to share, let’s share! Just, uh...follow me right this way.”

The man nodded enthusiastically. “Brilliant! And what’s your name, son?”

Tommy’s eyes narrowed. He scrutinized the old man for a moment. “What’s it to you?”

The man held his hands up in mock surrender as the pair made their way through the bustling market. “I just want to know what’s your name! Is that such a crime?”

“It would be if you were to report me to the royal guard.”

That warranted a laugh from the man. He chuckled, a hearty and comforting sound. Tommy was taken aback, both by how absurd it was and the way it made me feel somewhat  _ warm.  _ That man’s laugh was like sitting next to a roaring fire for some reason. 

“I wouldn’t report you to the royal guard, boy.”

Tommy sighed, exasperated. When he woke up this morning and decided it was about time for another trip to the market, he had predicted a good heist, going in empty-handed and leaving with enough food to last him at least the next three days. What he had not expected, though, was leading some stranger through the crowded streets of lower Business Bay. 

“Tommy,” the teen finally lamented. “My name is Tommy.”

The man beamed. “Nice to formally meet you, Tommy! I’m Phil.”

Tommy didn’t care what this man’s name was. He was planning on taking ‘Phil’ to one of the alleyways he had claimed as his own before ditching him. After all, what else did Phil expect? Tommy was  _ clearly _ homeless, so why had he been stupid enough to ask Tommy to take him to his ‘home?’ 

A few minutes of walking in awkward silence later, Tommy came to a stop in front of a particularly dirty alleyway a little ways away from the dock. 

“Ta-da,” Tommy deadpanned, spreading his arms in a dramatic gesture. “Home sweet home.”

“Hmm,” Phil hummed, stroking the small blond beard growing on his chin. “This is very nice, indeed. Do you have a dining table where we could sit and enjoy our fruits?”

Tommy faltered. He stared at Phil for a long moment, trying to gauge what he was trying to achieve here. He came to a conclusion pretty quickly. 

“OKAY, now you’re just being a dick!” Tommy exclaimed. He reached into the grocery bag and pulled out one of the bright red apples before chucking right at Phil’s chest. “Take your fucking apple and go already! I don’t need your pity!”

Phil caught the apple with ease, looking completely unfazed by Tommy’s outburst. “I’m not pitying you, honest,” Phil said calmly. “I was just confirming what I already suspected.”

Tommy spluttered. “Are you fucking stupid?! Look at me, Phil! Of fucking course I’m fucking homeless, you prick! I can’t even afford a few measly  _ apples. _ ”

Phil nodded reverently, approaching Tommy like a cornered animal. “I was not trying to humiliate or pity you by asking you to bring me here. I just wanted to make sure before I asked you to come with me. At least for the night. It’s supposed to drop below freezing tonight.”

Tommy felt like his world had been flipped upside down.  _ That _ was the point of all this?  _ That _ was the reason Phil had bought his apples?

“...what happens if I say no?” Tommy asked quietly, clenching and unclenching the plastic bag between his hands.

Phil pursed his lips. “Then I leave and never see you again, I suppose.”

“And what happens if I say yes?”

“Then you are welcome to stay with me. You can stay or leave at any time.”

There was only one thing to say to that. Free food, shelter, and warmth? For as long as he wanted? It was like Christmas came early!

“Sure,” Tommy tried and failed to be nonchalant about it. “I’ll come stay for the night. Can’t promise I’ll stick around, though.”

Phil smirked like he knew something the boy didn’t. “Splendid. Right this way then, Tommy.”

And with that, the pair started out of the grimy alleyway and back into the heart of the Antarctic Empire, the whole time Tommy hoping this wasn’t just some trap that he had walked right into. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave some love if you did and I'll get on to the next chapter :D


End file.
